


二手处女

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Intersex Damian Wayne, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unfinished
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: “这不是你的孩子，陶德，我也不是你的情人，你不要自取其辱。”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 16





	二手处女

**Author's Note:**

> For 叉 Happy Birthday！
> 
> /*可以当做《装逼》的if线，如果达米安离家出走半个月后并没有回家，后来发生的事*/  
> /*但是这个杰森不是性转*/
> 
> *最近太忙了没来及写完，先更一部分。。。后面补上

杰森跟达米安闹掰已经有段时间了。

他们吵了一大架，最后以杰森歇斯底里地朝达米安大吼而小孩头也不回地离开作为结局。那天晚些的时候杰森立刻就后悔了，但是达米安没有回家过夜，第二天也是。

如果换做一般小孩，或许寻人启事还能起点作用，但达米安不是一般小孩，他是流着奥古血液的恶魔之子，如果小孩想要消失，找遍世界上任何一个角落都不可能见到他。杰森于是很快地放弃了找寻，然后像以往数次的经历那样，把这段记忆封存进脑海的深处，不再回想起它。

时间过去了好久，杰森换了几份工作，从早上送报纸的报童，到夜店门口的保镖，现在他是一名正直的快餐店送餐员。

打工的生活充实而且忙碌，自从回归单身汉行列以来，杰森非但没有像寻常男女失恋后堕入颓废状态，反而愈发健朗起来，就连嘴角泛青的胡茬都散发着荷尔蒙的气息。顺带一提，杰森曾经收到过“胸肌很完美希望多露一点”为理由的小费。

生活很完美，直到...

杰森在电车上偶遇了达米安。

在老旧的车厢里看见小孩的时候杰森有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，不知道“看见达米安的脸”还是“看见达米安的肚子”两个事实哪一个更令他吃惊。

达米安还是原来的模样，脸稍微变圆了一点，两颊上带着点血色的绯红，神情还是令人熟悉的疏离感，绿色的眼睛变得更深了，这也许是杰森的错觉。

但小孩肚子上诡异的凸起不是错觉，杰森发誓他从没见过达米安的身材管理有这么差劲过，依旧是孩童的身高和四肢，腹部却高高隆起，就好像矮小的人偶，肚子上绑了一块硕大的石头。只有一种可能性，而且是杰森最不愿意接受的那种。

达米安是怀孕了。

虽然听起来像天方夜谭，但是达米安具有受孕的能力。直到这时，杰森才完全理解塔利亚骄傲地宣布达米安“无论如何”都能延续奥古的血脉的真正含义。

达米安拥有两套完整的生殖器官，只是尚未发育成熟。在达米安离家出走之前，杰森曾经留意过，彼时小孩还未经历初潮。杰森所不曾想到的是，达米安竟成熟得如此之快，小孩高高挺起的肚子让人很难不注意到这一点。

在他离家出走的这段时间里，达米安究竟经历了什么？

“陶德，你在这里干什么。”

达米安也看见他了，小孩皱着熟悉的眉头，声音听不出一丝感情。

“我...”杰森一时语塞，他有许多疑惑，话到嘴边却不知怎么说出口，“你...呃......”杰森的眼睛又不由自主朝小孩的肚子看去。

“-tt-，过了这么久你还是个失败者。”达米安朝杰森高高昂起下巴， 神情傲慢却因为仰视的角度而毫无作用。

“......”杰森神色复杂地上下打量了一下达米安的全身，然后叹了一口气：“你这里是怎么回事。”他示意达米安的肚子。

“不关你的事，你最好少管点闲事，陶德。”

这如何能叫不关他的事？也许杰森确实不应该管这么多，于情于理达米安都不曾是他的所有物，但是一种名为嫉妒的占有欲填满了杰森的心脏。

男人一把抓住达米安相较而言纤细的手腕，凭借体重优势把小孩强行拉进自己的身旁。达米安自然而然地反抗，受制于孕肚的牵制，没能成功挣脱杰森的桎梏。

“孩子的父亲是谁！”

达米安毫无反应。

杰森恼了，捏住达米安的下巴强迫小孩抬起头正视自己，嘶嘶低吼道：“我在问，父、亲、是、谁？”

两个人发出的动静不小，引起车厢里其他乘客纷纷侧目，杰森顾不上理会，等列车一到站就把达米安连拖带拽地拉下了车。

“放开我，陶德，绑架未成年是犯法的！”

“哦？”杰森笑了，“那么你怎么跟警官解释你肚子里的东西呢？”

达米安涨红了脸，绿色的眼睛瞪得大大的，一句话也说不出。

“所以你最好跟我走，乖乖地，不要违抗我。”

“-tt-，我有自己的住处，我才不要住你的猪窝。”

杰森感觉脑门上的血管在突突跳动：“注意你的用词，我的房子向来收拾的很干净，猪窝是迪基的房间。你还有什么——”

“我不去。”

达米安趁杰森不注意，甩开了男人的手，往后退了两步说道。

杰森惊讶地看着已经站在两米开外的达米安，凉意突然从他的脚底泛起，顺着脊背蔓延爬上他的指尖。荷尔蒙激发的情绪如潮水般褪去，空荡的沙滩上只剩下赤裸的现实，让杰森幡然醒悟。

达米安怎么可能委身于人？就算他妥协，也只是一时的权宜之计。恶魔崽子永远不会屈服，就像孤傲的野狼，永远不会被驯服，你只要稍不注意，他就会溜走，躲得远远的，让你再也找不见。

杰森有种强烈的预感，如果这次他再不紧紧抓住达米安，小孩将又一次从他的身边消失。

“达米安，”杰森听见自己说，声音从未有过的卑微，“我不在乎孩子的父亲是谁，我只想帮你养他。”

“两个人总比一个人方便，你想去哪我都可以送你去，我可以帮你做饭，你只要安心养胎就可以了。”

“我可以陪你去产检，帮你带孩子，奶水不够我可以给你熬催乳的汤。”

小孩的脸色一阵红一阵白，他秀气的眉毛皱起，似乎在认真考虑杰森的建议的合理性。

“至少...让我在你允许的范围内，看着你。除此之外我别无所求了，达米安。”

高大的男人突然变得渺小起来，好像他一身的腱子肉都是摆设，只消小孩一个否定的眼神，所有男子气概就全都化作沫影，了无踪迹。

“-tt-”

达米安轻轻弹了一下舌头，然后慢慢地说：

“你可真是个废物啊，陶德。”

没有否定，就是肯定的意思。男人长舒一口气。

*


End file.
